This invention relates to sewer line drain trap priming systems and more particularly to a water distribution apparatus for multiple trap priming systems.
As is well known, most plumbing codes require that water be automatically supplied to sewer line drain traps to maintain the traps in an operative condition filled with water at all times. Various priming water distribution arrangements have been provided heretofore for accomplishing this purpose. Illustrative such assemblies are my earlier disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,670, issued Oct. 19, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,588, issued Oct. 21, 1997. In the first of the two patents identified above, an elongated manifold pipe was provided with a multiplicity of individual metering port connections each of which having a specialized flow orifice of a particular size predetermined to equalize the flow of priming water from the manifold to each branch line connected to a sewer line trap. The second patent identified above provided a multiplicity of manifold units each provided with its own, individual pressure sensitive control valve operable to inject a charge of priming water into drain traps connected thereto upon a predetermined change in pressure in the water inlet lines supplying water to the pressure sensitive valves.